SERI PENDUDUK BERENCANA: Yamete Kudasai!
by Ichikawa Fue
Summary: "Baka pieroooo! Kuhajar kau!" Berhasilkah para penduduk menembus pertahanan kediaman Xerxes Break untuk menghentikan kebisingan yang berasal dari sana?


Ini fanfic Pandora Hearts pertama saia...Mungkin emang masih abal nan geje, jadi jangan diketawain yak... m(_ _)m

PETUNJUK PENGGUNAAN:

/ ... / : Perkataan dalam hati (khusus dalam cerita saja)

* ... * : Kramagung (Tau kramagung kagak? Silakan cari di kamus Bahasa Indonesia. Gak ada? Cari di buku LKS Bahasa Indonesia kelas XI. Gak ada juga? Cari di Mbah Google. Ah, oke, ane kasih tau, pokoknya semacam keadaan/apa yang diperbuat bersamaan dengan kalimat bicara sang tokoh yang diikuti~)

SFX : Sound Effects

( ... ) : Tanggapan / pendapat author

**WARNING: Fanfic terlalu abal nan geje plus garing karena dibuat oleh author newbie seperti saia dapat menimbulkan 75% perasaan bete dan 25% bingung karena lebih mirip naskah drama #eh  
**

**BUKAN FANFIC BENER, JANGAN DITIRU YAK!  
**

**PandoraHearts © Mochizuki Jun**

* * *

Tersebutlah di komplek rumah suatu kota, di mana para penduduknya hidup saling bergotong royong (dalam tanda kutip).

Di komplek rumah tersebut, di antaranya tinggal 2 orang gadis kembar bernama Alice dan Alyss bersama kakak mereka, seorang anak laki-laki bernama Oz bersama ayahnya tinggal di sebelah rumah mereka, serta seorang profesor (agak) sinting bernama Break yang tinggal seorang diri di sebelah rumah Oz.

Oh, tidak lupa juga sebuah kos yang bertempat di 4 rumah seberang rumah-rumah mereka. Kos tersebut dikelola oleh seorang pria bernama Vincent, tempat itu memiliki penghuni yang tidak banyak dan tidak sedikit juga.

Ah, capek juga nulis pake bahasa baku! =3=

Pokoknya suatu hari...

SFX: NGIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG...BRUAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK! DUAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!BRUK BRUK BRUK BRUK BRUK BRUK BRUK BRUK BRUK BRUKKKKKKK! NGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG...

Alice: Hoi, tetangga sebelah! Tetangga sebelahmu itu ribut banget sih! *tutup kuping*

Oz: Hualahh! Si profesor gila itu! Aku juga gak tau! *ikut tutup kuping*

Alice, Oz: *mau keluar rumah*

Alyss: Eeh...Alice mau ke mana? *dateng dari dalem rumah*

Alice: Aduh! Kamu dari tadi gak denger tuh gaduh-gaduh dari rumah si badut sinting apah? Aku mau ngelabrak dia!

Alyss: Ikut! *baru nyadar, tutup kuping*

* * *

Di depan rumah Break...

Alice: Hooooiiii! Baka pierooooo! *tendang-tendang pager*

Oz: Break-senseeeeei! Mohon tenang! Mengganggu warga! /Hih, amit-amit. Ngapain aku panggil dia 'sensei'?/

Alyss: Kalo gak mau keluar...ya kita panjat aja pagernya... *manjat pager*

Alyss pun manjat pager dan berhasil masuk ke halaman depan rumah si Break.

Alyss: Kalian tunggu dulu aja di situ! Aku cek dulu perangkap-perangkapnya.

Terus si Alyss jalan ngendap-ngendap, ngecek tempat itu, celingak-celinguk bak maling. Memang, rumah itu hampir selalu dipenuhi perangkap-perangkap.

Oz: Heh Alice, bener Alyss gak papa tuh?

Alice: Hah? Apa? Dari tadi aku gak papa kok, walaupun ada suara-suara gaduh itu sih. *heran*

Oz: Aku ngomong tentang Alyss kok. *ikut heran*

Alice: *tambah heran*

Oz: Eh sial...lagi-lagi... *nyadar, nggeplak jidatnya sendiri* /Cara bacanya sama sih, jadi sering salah paham...=_="/  
Alyss sodara kembarmu maksudku~ gak papa tuh?

Alice: Ooh... *baru nyadar juga* Tenang aja. Matanya jeli kok! *nunjuk-nunjuk matanya sendiri*

* * *

Tiba-tiba Alyss lari keluar terbirit-birit. Di belakangnya, ada robot biru nan besar ngejar dia.

SFX: GROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Alyss: Lari! Lari! Lariiii! Ayo cepet kabuuuur! Si Emily ngamuuuuk! *manjat pager lagi, ngacir menjauhi pagar*

Oz: WHAT? Emily jaga lagi? Kabuuur! *ikut ngacir*

Setelah itu, robot yang namanya Emily itu berhenti ngejar mereka, terus balik lagi ke dalem kediaman tuannya.

Alice: Huh! Sialan!

Alyss: Umm...Apa kita lapor polisi aja?

Oz: Jangan. Ntar urusannya malah jadi panjang. Bagi profesor gila itu memanipulasi pikiran orang itu segampang ngebalik telapak tangan. Bisa-bisa malah polisinya yang balik nyalahin kita!

?: Betul. Kita serbu bareng aja sampe K.O.~!

Oz: Tuan Vince!

Alice, Alyss: Tuan Psiko!

Vincent: Kuhargai panggilan itu, Al-Al bersodara. Nah, temen-temen! Tuan Vincent ini niat ngasih sekutu-sekutu buat masuk ke rumah Tuan Hatter, lho. Sebentar… *siul*

Serombongan orang-orang berbagai usia keluar dari kos-kosannya si Vincent. Ternyata itu para penghuni kos Vincent yang ikut keganggu sama suara-suara dari rumah Break.

Vincent: Oke, oke. Pasukan kalian akan bertambah. Di sana ada Echo~

Echo: Echo akan berusaha. *nada datar*

Vincent: Ada Ellie~

Elliot: Jangan panggil aku Ellie!

Vincent: Reo~

Reo: Hm... *berhenti baca buku*

Vincent: Chess~

Cheshire: Panggil aku dengan nama lengkap! *mendesis*

Vincent: Haha... Take easy, Chess~  
Hm... Nah, lalu itu Eida.

Eida: Si, siap deh, Pak Kos!

Vincent: *mojok* Kenapa kalian selalu panggil aku 'Pak'? Aku masih terlalu muda tau!

Elliot: Lebay-nya kumat deh.

Oz: Whatever lah! Betewe, ngapain pake dikenalin satu-satu, sih! Kita udah kenal semua penghuni kosmu tau! Buang-buang waktu aja!

Vincent: Biar yang baca tau dong! Coz kan gak ada gambarnya.

Oz: Oiya. Bener juga.

Habis itu si Vincent masuk ke kos, trus keluar lagi bawa-bawa kursi, boneka, sama gunting.

Elliot: Lah? Kau mau ngapain?

Vincent: Aku? Aku jadi supporter dong~! *innocent face*

Elliot: WHAT? INI GAK ADIL!

Vincent: Well... Kayaknya utang bayaran kosmu perlu dikaliin 2X lipet nih... *evil smirk*

Elliot: *jawdrop* J...JA...JANGAAAAAANNNN!

Vincent: Fufufu...

Oz, Alice, Alyss, Ada, Cheshire: Akuma da... =_=; *dalam hati*

* * *

Akhirnya mereka mulai berunding, sementara suara-suara dari rumah Break makin menjadi-jadi. Singkat kata, terbentuk deh tuh pasukan-pasukan penyerbu.

Elliot yang jago pedang sama Reo pendukungnya, Cheshire yang punya kuku-kuku tajem, Echo yang mahir dengan hidden knife-nya, serta Eida dengan black magic-nya yang dia pelajari dari klub okultisme sekolahnya.

Gimana dengan Alice, Alyss, dan Oz? Berkat black magic Eida, Alice bisa summon sabit gede, Alyss sama Oz bisa ngeluarin perisai transparan buat pelindung alias kekkai.

Vincent: Oke! Selamat bertempur! *nojos boneka pake gunting*

Elliot yang pengen banget nonjok mukanya si Vince buru-buru ditahan Reo. Vincent cuma cekikikan aja ngeliatnya. Si Elliot tambah kesel, tapi dia sadar tujuan utama mereka. Akhirnya dia nurut si Reo aja.

SFX: DRUEEEEEEEEEEEENGGGGGGGG...! DUAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR! BLEDAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR R! !

Oz: Kira-kira lagi apa sih tuh badut gila...sampe berisik banget gitu?

Alice: Badut sinting. *ngebenerin*

Oz: Maksudku profesor sinting itu ngapain...

Alice: Profesor gila. *ngebenerin...lagi*

Oz: Apaan sih, Alice! *sewot*

Alice: Di awal cerita kan kamu bilangnya 'profesor gila' bukan 'profesor sinting'.

Oz: Haah! Apapun lah itu, terserah! Mau badut gila, badut sinting lah...

Alice: Katanya 'profesor'...kok jadi 'badut'? 'Badut sinting' kan trademark-ku! (bukannya baka piero tuh badut bego ya? whatever lah!)

Oz: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAKHHH! TAU AH! Yang penting aku heran, ngapain dia sampe kayak gitu!

Reo: Biasa kan... Eksperimen...dan gak mau diganggu...

Oz: Tapi ini lebih berisik dari biasanya!

Mereka manjat pager rumah Break lagi, dan Emily siap menghadang mereka. Elliot maju duluan bak leader tim.

Elliot: SERBUUUUUUUUUUU!

All: OOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHH!

* * *

**ToBeContinued... /(=o=)/**

* * *

Sekali lagi, mohon maaf segede-gedenya atas keabalan, kegejean, dan kegaringan yang ada...

\(=o=)/ ALL HAIL GEJENESS! ALL HAIL ABALNESS! ALL HAIL GARINGNESS! /plak/

Sankyuu buat yang udah baca walopun udah saia kasih warning di atas...

m(=A=)m

Silakan review-nya... 3_3q


End file.
